Starseed
by Zodiac Rain
Summary: Where did starseeds come from? When a monster goes back in time to stop starseeds from being created, Pluto follows him.... Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its alternatives. This fanfiction is a pure work of nonprofit fiction, with no real relation to science or the Sailor Moon universe whatsoever. It is not an actual essay on where starseeds come from; heck, it might not even be anywhere near accurate in the Sailor Moon universe.

…

Who created the Sailor Senshi, one might ask?

Where did starseeds come from?

Well, sit down and hear a tale that might answer all of your questions…

…

Sailor Pluto felt a slight, spontaneous disturbance in the timeline. Normally, she would have ignored it; usually, 'slight, spontaneous disturbances' meant something like Jane's daughter decided to eat ice cream instead of cotton candy on the night of July 4th, 2000. But something about this disturbance bugged Pluto; sometimes, small changes meant larger ones. She looked for what could be the cause of the disturbance….

Sailor Chaos in the future was the cause. Pluto listened as Chaos discussed her plans to destroy the Senshi with a few minions of hers. Then, she saw the disturbance. What should have happened was that one of her minions listened intently to a certain part of her speech, but that minion didn't this time around. Normally, Pluto wouldn't have cared but they were talking about going back in time, which would mean she would have to prepare herself….

…

The monster had misheard Sailor Chaos. Sailor Chaos was wishing that starseeds were never created (especially the starseeds of the Sailor Senshi), but the monster thought she said to go back and STOP starseeds from being created. So, after the meeting, he opened up a rift in the time-space continuum. It wasn't easy, creating that rift, but he was one of Chaos's strongest warriors. He stepped into it, and checked to make sure that the guardian of time was not there…

She wasn't! What an easy break for the monster! He drifted through the time-space continuum for quite some time. It could have been five hours… but it could have been five millenniums. He wasn't quite sure.

But after hours… or days, perhaps… of searching, he found what he was looking for: the door that opened to the very beginning of time. He walked into that rift, prepared to destroy the creator of starseeds….

…

A sudden ache in Sailor Pluto's head caused her to drop her staff and fall to her knees, clutching her head in pain. _Ache, _actually, was not a very good word to describe the pain. It felt as though someone was running an invisible chainsaw through her head.

There could only be one explanation, as Pluto had felt this only one time before. The very fabric of the time-space continuum was being ripped apart. She grabbed her staff, trying to ignore the pain that moving sent down her spine. She looked into the orb and saw the disturbance: the monster was fighting the creator of starseeds. Pluto was shocked; why hadn't she stopped this monster in the future?

But the senshi of Pluto was unable to see when and where she died. That was the only explanation, Sailor Pluto realized; something had killed her and then the monster slipped into the time-space continuum.

Pluto gathered all her strength and ran to the door that would lead her to the very creation of time and space itself….

…

_Well_, the monster thought, _nothing exciting is going on here_…. But of course nothing exciting was happening. The universe had not been created, yet.

Then, some billions of miles away, something exploded. Despite being miles away, floating in a vortex of nothing, he could see the explosion; "The Big Bang!" he cried.

Matter and antimatter rushed towards each other, exploding on contact. However, the antimatter and the matter didn't disappear completely; a shine was left over. A slight glow hovered where the matter and antimatter collided, and the monster was quite sure that was the beginning of starseeds.

"Stop!"

The monster turned around to see Sailor Pluto appear out of nowhere. "Sailor Senshi!" he yelled angrily. It seemed you couldn't go to the beginning or the end of the universe without one of those evil beings finding you.

"What are you doing here?" Pluto yelled.

"I am following Sailor Chaos's orders and DESTROYING star seeds!" the monster replied.

"Sailor Chaos never issued such an order," Pluto responded, "and destroying the starseeds would not only destroy the Sailor Senshi, it would destroy _everything_!"

"I am following Sailor Chaos's orders," the monster yelled again. He aimed an attack at Sailor Pluto, crying out, "Galactic Death!"

Sailor Pluto used her staff to block the attack, but the staff did not remain unharmed; the attack left pieces of the staff missing. This monster was much stronger then any villain Pluto had fought before; they were probably stronger then some of the Senshi were back in 1992!

"Dead Scream," Pluto whispered, but the monster ducked.

The monster was getting nervous now; the matter and antimatter had stopped exploding, and the lights above it were glowing brighter and brighter. The remaining matter, itself, was starting to collect and form something….

Both Sailor Pluto and the monster watched, in awe, as the matter- which was now glowing extremely bright- took the form of a Sailor Senshi. Not just any Senshi, either, but Sailor Cosmos….

Her white outfit was glowing brilliantly, along with her skin and hair and eyes. She looked powerful, but at peace; strong, but not completely there. She looked like she didn't belong on this plane of existence; like an angel on earth….

"Sailor Cosmos!" Sailor Pluto whispered. Slowly, the monster and Sailor Pluto floated toward the spot, but it couldn't have been slowly; the billions of miles quickly became millions, thousands, hundreds… one mile….

Up close, the glowing was almost too bright. The details were clearer then anything the monster or Senshi had ever seen. An extreme feeling of peace and unity crossed both of them, and the monster wondered why he had ever worked for the darkness….

"Sailor Comos," Pluto whispered again, but the Senshi of the Universe did not turn in recognition of the name.

Sailor Cosmos, silently and gracefully, held one of the shimmering lights in her hand. It turned into a starseed. The monster and Sailor Pluto watched as she slowly turned the lights into starseeds, one by one. It felt like each transformation into a starseed lasted a minute, but at the beginning of the universe, time didn't work the same; all this was occurring in less then a second.

Finally, all the shimmering lights had become starseeds. Sailor Cosmos turned to the two. She nodded, as if satisfied she had finished her work. Her eyes didn't recognize Sailor Pluto. "Cosmos," Pluto whispered again.

Cosmos stared at her. She didn't say anything, but Pluto could hear her thoughts; she wasn't Sailor Cosmos. She was all living and nonliving, the entire universe's matter. She was everything that ever existed…. She was Sailor Moon, that monster, and even Sailor Pluto herself. The reason Sailor Cosmos looked so much like this being- the creator of starseeds- was because she was one of the purest beings in the universe.

Slowly, the creator of starseeds started to fade and the quadrillions of starseeds she made- all in less then a second- came and melted into her body. Both the monster and Sailor Pluto knew that the starseeds were going to combine with all matter, and that matter would be sent to every corner of the universe….

"Wait!" the monster yelled. There were questions that he had wanted to know the answer to ever since he was young, and although the creator of starseeds had answered most of them, he had one more question. "Where did the explosion come from? Where did the matter and antimatter come from?"

Comos gave him a smile, and said in a voice which did not resemble the true Sailor Cosmos', "I don't know."

Cosmos faded away and the matter expanded. Yet still, less then a second had passed.

The monster turned to Sailor Pluto. "I don't think I can go back to working for Chaos, senshi. Could I guard the time-space continuum with you?"

Pluto sighed. "I'll send you to the thirtieth century and have the Queen decide what to do with you. Let's go."

But Pluto couldn't get back to the time-space continuum, for matter hadn't created it yet. The time-space continuum could send you back to the beginning, but there was no door back into the time-space continuum at that point. Any trip to the beginning of time was a one way trip.

Pluto and the monster wandered for hundreds of years, watching the matter slowly collect. Stars hadn't formed, yet, unfortunately, and they wouldn't until long after they died. However, time didn't work the same in the past; those hundreds of years passed by in what seemed like a second.

And at the end of that second, Pluto realized why she wasn't able to see when and where she had died. In this time, she had no control over time and space; her starseed was not being used. Sailor Pluto died, wondering who would guard the time-space continuum…


End file.
